


Cold War Turned Hot

by chesslyfe5eva



Category: 20th Century CE RPF
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, graphic depiction of capitalism, graphic depiction of communism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesslyfe5eva/pseuds/chesslyfe5eva
Summary: When the US chess grandmaster Bobby Fischer critically fails to kick his communist opponent under the table, the Cold War becomes a little bit less cold.





	Cold War Turned Hot

Bobby Fischer was feeling very nervous during the World Chess Championship in 1972. Not only was this a game of chess, but it was a confrontation between the east and west, capitalism and communism. 

His opponent was supposed to be Boris Spassky, but Spassky broke his foot the day before. The match was so important that the USSR couldn't send anyone with even the slightest mental and physical weakness, so they resurrected the Cuban chess master José Capablanca to play in his stead. Capablanca was kind of confused after being resurrected, and he didn't really realize what the USSR, communism and all that was about, but he was eager to play chess one more time and gain back his world champion title, which he lost to Alexander Alekhine 45 years ago and never regained. And since Alekhine was dead and not resurrected yet, he had to make do with the new punk in town.

Fischer felt conflicted about having to battle his newly resurrected chess idol, but he couldn't let his feelings get in the way of his game. As Capablanca decided his move, Fischer stole a glance at his opponent's limpid communist eyes as they surveyed the chessboard, and fretted over what dastardly communist machinations went on behind those communist eyes. Overwhelmed by his fear of communism, Fischer tried to kick his opponent under the table. If this were a tabletop roleplaying game in which the success of your attacks was determined by a 20 sided die plus whatever modifiers you had, Fischer rolled a 1. And he had no attack modifiers because he was a chess player, and while he was skilled in tennis, boxing and swimming and had fairly decent physical stats for such an int-oriented class, he wasn't allowed to put a lot of stats in dex because that would be OP. So instead of kicking his opponent, Fischer lightly caressed his shin with his foot.

At the end of the game (which Capablanca lost because he was dead a day ago and not really in his best mental capacity), Capablanca approached Fischer and asked him about the kick.

"Oh, Bobby, I couldn't help but think about that caress during move 16," he said communistly. "A part of me knows you did it just to distract me. But a part of me wonders if it was real."

"Don't be silly," said Fischer capitalistly. "It's not like I like you or anything."

But he actually did. So they made out and had sex.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> It's tagged as explicit because I explicitly said they had sex.


End file.
